


May I Have This Dance?

by Mixolydia



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Anniversary, Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, Cause I Said So, Dancing, Dessert, Fluff, Food, Fuku is Grillby's cousin, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby is a Natural Dancer, Husbands, I just wanted to write something fancy, I wrote something cute, M/M, Making Time For Each Other, Meal, Mostly Non-Verbal, Short, Slow Dancing, WITHOUT ANGST, Wine, Wordcount: 100-1.000, celebration, fancy food, for once, kiss, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Gaster takes Grillby somewhere special for their anniversary.





	May I Have This Dance?

Grillby tried not to panic as Gaster led him by the hand, blindfold covering his eyes. The sound of heavy doors being opened filled Grillby’s ears and then he was being guided through the doors and into somewhere with a wooden floor, if the clicking of his heels of his shoes were anything to go by. He was led over the floor, the clicking the only noise he could hear, until suddenly was being nudged gently down and into a chair. Only when Grillby was sat down did Gaster remove the blindfold and Grillby gasped as the room was revealed to him.

Gaster had brought them into a grand ballroom and the table they were sat at was in the centre of the floor. High golden arches supported the hanging chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling and lights were dotted around, giving the ceiling an almost starry like feel. The walls were painted in a warm cream colour and the windows had golden curtains, decorated in crystals, causing light to reflect off and dance around the room.

The table they were sat at was a cream round table with gold legs, covered in a fancy white tablecloth, which had gold and purple swirls stitched into the fabric. Sitting in the middle of the table was a candlestick with three candles and Gaster  lit them with a match. Gaster smiled as he sat back down, gazing over the table to his husband. Grillby was in awe of it all and was sitting there with a slightly slack jaw which caused Gaster to chuckle.

Grillby was snapped out of his daze when a door opened and his younger cousin, Fuku, came into the ballroom carrying an ice bucket on the crook of her arm and two piping hot plates. She glided over to the table and gently placed the plates down infront of them. Grillby smiled up at her and she grinned, placing the ice bucket on the table before opening the bottle of wine, pouring it into the glasses on the table.

Grillby and Gaster both thanked her and she bowed before taking her exit through a side door. Grillby glanced down to the plate set in front of him and was pleasantly surprised. It was pan fried duck, which was Grillby’s favourite, accompanied by hasselback potatoes and butter glazed root vegetables. He took a sip of the wine and was surprised at the flavour. It was light, yet had a body to it and Grillby found it rather pleasant.

They tucked into their meal, enjoying the time they were spending together. It seemed Gaster was busy than ever since they reached the surface and Grillby was in the middle of getting his license to run his own bar. It was nice that they could just spend time together without having to worry about other people.

Polishing off the wine, Gaster poured another glass as Fuku came to take away their empty plates. She returned a moment later with two dessert plates, on which laid two slices of cake. She placed them down and smiled, saying that the rest of the cake was theirs to take home afterwards. Taking a bit of the cake revealed that it was made of both honey and raspberries, with fresh cream. The raspberries gave a tang to the cake but were mellowed out by the sweetness of the honey and they ate their slices quicker than they thought possible.

After finishing the wine off, Gaster stood and offered his hand to Grillby. He took it and stood up. Fuku emerged once more and flicked the brakes off the able, revealing it was on wheels and she moved it to the side of the ballroom. Coming back over, she picked the chairs up and also moved them across. Bowing, she slid back through the door she emerged. Grillby blinked as music began to play through the speakers situated on the walls and the lights dimmed around them. A classic slow waltz song was playing and Gaster offered his hand to Grillby. Grillby looked hesitant has he’d never danced before but Gaster only smiled, telling Grillby not to worry and that he would be the lead.

After placing Grillby’s hand on his shoulder, he placed his own hand on the small of Grillby’s back. Intertwining their other fingers together and extending their arms, Gaster began to lead Grillby around the ballroom floor. They fell into a natural rhythm and Gaster could feel the tension leave Grillby’s body. They glided around, as if they were made for this and Gaster smiled.

They eventually came to a stop and Gaster drew Grillby closer to him, smiling and telling Grillby that he was a natural at this. Grillby flushed a bright blue and shook his head. Gaster pulled away slightly and brought a hand up to tilt Grillby’s head towards him. He told him he was a wonderful dancer and then pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled as they pulled apart.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself really, really hungry writing this.


End file.
